Musical Hearts
by Trixxie
Summary: Minako is in a pickle, she needs a pianist for her upcoming tour. Haruka has declined she's a race car driver not a pianist, but after a chance meeting with the violinist she may change her mind. Rated T for content. Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Well hello again – been a while since I wrote anything worthy of publishing but here you go. I wrote this a long time ago but only made it to the end of chapter three. Now it had an end. Thanks for my wife for pushing it along.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or any of the copy written characters. I own the story, the idea and the poor writing you're about to read.

Enjoy! R/R.

Mimet couldn't believe her fortune, she checked the schedule again just to be sure she'd written down the right information. A smile crept to her lips as she read it back to herself. '874-534-3323' the private cellphone of one of her idols, she pulled her tote bag out from under her desk, yanked out her worn black leather wallet and pulled out a shiny blue card, gold stars beginning to wear, a large number 4 in the center and on the back a picture of Haruka Tenoh, race car driver number 10. Haruka was leaning against her winning car, a red Ferrari F512M. Mimet held the card to her chest, then kissed it, then replaced it in her wallet. She took a deep breath and dialed Haruka's telephone number listening to the ring, two, three, 'Hi you've reached the personal voice mail of Haruka Tenoh. I'm unable to talk right now. Please leave me a message.' Mimet held her breath as she spoke. 'Good morning Miss Tenoh, I apologize, we don't yet have the number for your assistant. I'm calling to confirm your meeting today with Yohi Ushydo. We have you scheduled for 1030. We are located in the Sea Side Towers, seventh floor. Thank you.' Mimet exhaled with a giggle, she could barely contain her excitement.

Morning sun fought to break through the deep grey curtains covering the windows of Haruka's bedroom, silent as possible Rei slipped from the bed; she used the bathroom and went about finding her clothing. Her dress was found flung over the desk chair, one shoe on the landing of the hall way and her underwear, where were they? Shrugging Rei found her other shoe near the front door next to her purse. She quickly jotted a note on the pad next to the phone and made her way to the elevator, it occurred to her then that she knew exactly where her underwear had ended up. She'd removed them in the car the night before, a blush caressed Rei's cheek as she hit the button for the lobby. 'Haruka can keep them.' She said to no one.

Haruka waited patiently for the sound of her front door to close before she tossed her blankets off and pulled herself from the bed. She'd enjoyed her evening with Rei but wasn't interested in the usual morning small talk. Rei knew the deal, it wasn't their first rendezvous. Haruka made her way into the bathroom and turned the taps of her shower letter the water warm as she worked her toothbrush around her mouth. She spit into the sink and climbed into the shower. Liberally Haruka lathered her hair in shampoo massaging the suds into her short blond hair. Rinsing the shampoo she grabbed the deep conditioner her stylist had suggested and applied the required dollop to her hands coating her fingers with the ooze before introducing it to her tresses. While the conditioner set she washed her body her signature scent mixing with the steam of the shower filling the whole of the bathroom. Once her body was clean, and her hair washed of the conditioner Haruka turned the water off, wrapped herself in a towel and made her way to the closet. Haruka wondered what her day held for her, Monday's were hard to plan for since her assistant didn't brief her over the weekend. She pulled on a pair of dark jeans and opted for a crisp white t-shirt, she grabbed her favorite gold leather jacket and a pair of Ray Bans. She admired herself in the full length mirror for a moment, flashing her winning smile. Satisfied with her look she grabbed her cell phone, frowning at the missed call. She dialed the number for her voice mail and listened to the message. It was from her new manager's office, they didn't have her assistant's phone number. Mentally she made a note to rectify that. Haruka tucked her phone into her back pocket and took the stairs two by two. In the kitchen sat her new assistant.

Usagi Tskino wasn't the obvious choice for an assistant, the job required cooking, cleaning and the general organization of Haruka's life. Usagi could handle none of those things. Her cooking was awful, she didn't clean and more often than not, she miss scheduled Haruka. But what the girl lacked in skill she made up for in personality. Haruka's former assistant, Eugeal interviewed several girls before Usagi showed up, late and unprepared. Eugeal wasn't even going to consider Usagi but Haruka had just returned home and suggested they give the girl a chance, Eugeal held her head the whole time Usagi spoke. 'Awful.' Eugeal had said once Usagi had gone, but Haruka disagreed. 'She's hired.'

'You've lost your mind.' Eugeal said.

'You'll stay?'

'I'm moving Haruka, you know that.'

'Then she's hired.' Eugeal figured Haruka was looking at Usagi as more of a lover than an assistant but that wasn't it. Of course Usagi was beautiful but she was too childlike for Haruka's taste.

'Good morning Haruka.' Usagi smiled handing a large thermos to Haruka. 'I have your planner today.' She smiled finally feeling that she had managed the morning routine. Usagi had been Haruka's assistant for nearly a month and had yet to get the daily expectations down. Haruka liked coffee, black with three sugars, she liked to have her day read to her before she left the house. She expected candor and privacy. But most importantly she liked to sleep late. Usagi was glad for this, Eugeal had suggested Usagi arrive around 8, prepare coffee and a light breakfast. Confirm and return calls for the day and some days, escort Haruka's conquests to the lobby. Usagi however, didn't usually arrive at the Tenoh condo until nearly 9. She often forgot to bring Haruka's planner so she wasn't able to return the calls or confirm appointments. Several occasions Haruka had to drive Usagi home to retrieve it. Usagi never, however, forgot the coffee. She brought it from home, her one talent.

'What's up for today?' Haruka asked taking a long sip from her thermos. Usagi handed Haruka the note that Rei had left then opened the planner to the date. Haruka smiled as she read the note. 'Great night, as usual. If you find my underpants, keep em. R.'

Usagi blushed at the note, Haruka cocked an eyebrow. 'They're in the car.' She answered. Usagi's blush deepen.

'Uh, you have a meeting with your new manager at 1030.' Usagi started.

'Ya, they left a message on my cell. When we get there you'll have to give them the business number.' Usagi nodded and made a note.

'You have a lunch meeting with Miss Aino. And afternoon golf and dinner with your father.'

'Minako Aino?' Haruka confirmed grabbing the keys to her car she made her way out of the condo and to the elevator, Usagi close behind the planner balanced in her hands, a large leather tote bag perched on her shoulder.

'Yes, I think so.' Usagi said looking at the planner information, she hadn't written the first name down and wondered how many Aino's Haruka new. Likely several.

'Cancel my father.' She instructed hitting the button for her private parking garage. Usagi shoved the planner into her bag and pulled the cell phone out. The elevator and parking garage had no service so she'd wait until they were driving. Haruka's garage held eight different vehicles, each different, each driven with different moods. The idea of lunch with Minako pulled Haruka to the orange Astin Martin Vantage. Usagi climbed into the passenger seat and buckled the seat belt, she'd driven with Haruka before, and she knew they would be breaking the speed laws.

'Are you sure about cancelling with your father?' Usagi confirmed.

'Cancel.' Haruka nodded.

It had been three years since she'd seen Minako, but she thought of her often. Minako's long golden hair, her slender waist, how she always tasted of strawberries and champagne. Minako had been young but was rising quickly to the top of every pop chart. Her song, 'he doesn't love me.' Was number one the night she slipped from the hotel room bed, Haruka naked, covered only by a wrinkled white sheet. 'It's bad for business.' She'd said. 'I can't be tied to anyone right now. I need to look available.' Haruka had frowned but she understood. Her career was already solidified. Minako was just starting.

'Mina.' Haruka had whined crawling to the edge of the bed. Minako pulled an orange dress over her head letting it swing around her naked body, orange her signature colour. She tucked her hair behind her ear, crouched to her knees and kissed Haruka slow and lovingly. 'Sorry.' She said standing. Haruka reached for her, grunting as the door to the room slammed shut. Haruka followed Minako's career, watching her rise to become one of the biggest idols in all of Japan.

It didn't matter where Haruka went, cameras and paparazzi followed her. They set up in front of her condo waiting for her private garage door to open. Gunning the engine of the Astin Martin Haruka darted out of the garage and into the street, she knew the power of the engine but geared down, driving those speeds were dangerous in the city. She wound through the streets, checking her mirrors to see if the paparazzi were able to follow, only two remained as she pulled into the parking lot of the Sea Side tower. 'I'm sorry Mr Tenoh, she's asked me to postpone.' Usagi said into the phone. Haruka smiled, Usagi wouldn't lie to anyone, even for her job.

'Tell him I'm meeting with Miss Aino, he'll understand.' Haruka laughed putting the car into park. Usagi followed her instructions.

'He says have fun.' Usagi replied ending the call.

'I bet he did.' Haruka smirked.

Haruka liked to be courteous, she held the door for Usagi as they made their way to the seventh floor of Sea Side tower, Usagi had a business card ready to give to Mimet, staving off any further calls to Haruka's private cell. Two paparazzo joined them in the elevator, they didn't have heavy cameras weighing them down, but they had cell phones and were busy taking pictures of Haruka. 'Off to meet your new manager today?'

'Obviously.' Haruka replied. The elevator crept up the building finally arriving at the office of Yohi Ushydo. The hallway was narrow and the floor smelled of cigar smoke. Haruka turned her nose up to it, held the door for Usagi but let it go as the paparazzi followed.

'Ah, Miss Tenoh.' Mimet beamed standing behind a large wooden desk, her computer playing a gossip show behind her. 'Welcome.' Mimet was a short slight woman with red hair cropped at her chin, large round glasses and bright green eyes. 'Can I get you anything?' Haruka pulled her sunglasses from her face and slipped them onto her shirt, she shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to Usagi. 'I'm good.' She said flatly. 'This is my assistant Usagi.' Haruka introduced. Usagi tucked Haruka's jacket under her arm and held her hand out to Mimet.

'I'll take you right in.' Mimet found her way around her desk and lead Haruka down the short hall to a large wooden door, she knocked once and opened it announcing Haruka. A puff of blue smoke followed Mimet as she returned to her desk.

'Ah, Tenoh.' Yohi Ushydo grinned as he held his hand out for Haruka to take a seat. Haruka frowned at him, he was older than she'd thought. 'don't exactly travel light do you.' He added noting the gathered paparazzi in his parking lot.

'They follow me.' Haruka shrugged.

'Well you're a huge star.' He laughed with pride. He took a lit cigar from the ashtray on his desk and puffed a large drag.

'I suppose.' Haruka said. 'Would you mind not smoking, I am an athlete.' She added cocking her face and raising an eyebrow.

'Oh right sorry.' Ushydo became flustered at Haruka's direct approach. He waved his hands in the air trying to disperse the smoke. He dabbed out the ambers of his cigar and grabbed a stack of papers.

'Thanks.' Haruka said tartly. She crossed her legs and rested her elbow on the arm rest of the large leather chair across from Ushydo's desk, she cradled her chin against her hand.

'I was sorry to hear about Yoshido, he was a great man, fantastic manager.' Ushydo read over the papers in his hand. 'We were rivals but friends also.'

'He was a great manager, I will miss him greatly.' Haruka was tired of the small talk, she already didn't like Ushydo. 'I have a lunch meeting, can we move this along.'

'Of course.' Ushydo frowned. 'I have your contracts here. Everything the same, same fee that Yoshido was charging for his service.'

'Fine.'

'I've also lined up some endorsements that Yoshido couldn't.'

'Ok.'

'There is a gala at the Ocean club on Friday, you've been asked to attend.'

'You'll need to schedule it with my assistant but that should be fine.'

'Excellent. I trust you'll have a date.'

'Of course.' Haruka rolled her eyes, she was losing patience with Ushydo. She signed her name on the contracts and handed them back. 'If there is anything else, I've left my assistants information with Mimet, you can contact her for everything else.'

'Yes, yes of course.' Ushydo nodded. Haruka stood, shook Ushydo's hand and made her way down the hall. Ushydo picked up his cigar and lit it.

Usagi and Mimet were laughing when Haruka returned. 'She's number 4 in your fan club.' Usagi explained. Haruka smiled at Mimet, signed her card and looked at the clock. 'I'm running late.' She announced. Usagi frowned, they were running late. She pulled the cellphone out and sent a text to Minako's assistant. 'I'll let Miss Aino know we're running behind.'

'Great, shall I drop you at Chibas?'

Usagi blushed at the idea of dropping in on her boyfriend so early in the day but nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Situated beyond the Juban high level bridge overlooking the ocean was the Princess starlight hotel. It boasted luxury rooms with views of the city lights and around the clock security. It was a hot spot for celebrities and idols. Paparazzi lined the sidewalk at the front of the hotel but Haruka knew the famous slipped in through the back. She drove around to the hidden driveway setting her sunglasses on her head as the cement awning blocked the sun. Her door was opened by a valet and she handed him her keys as she slid out of the car. He handed her a ticket she would use late to retrieve her Astin Martin. 'Be gentle with her.' Haruka teased. The sound of the engine roaring made her smile, she made her way into the hotel. Security stopped her, reviewed her ID and made several calls before she was lead into the main lobby. 'I have an appointment with Minako Aino.' She explained to the desk girl. It was nice being in the Princess Starlight, the staff wasn't excited to see Haruka; they had already seen so many famous people. 'I've rung the room, her assistant will meet you in the lounge.' Haruka nodded and made her way into the bar.

Anticipation wasn't something Haruka was used to, no one typically dared to keep her waiting; anyone in Haruka's life knew she would sooner leave than wait but Minako was special. After five minutes she'd ordered a drink, she was on her second now as Ami made her way into the lounge. 'Sorry Haruka, she was on a conference call.' Ami had been Minako's assistant since her career had started, Haruka knew her well. They exchanged a quick hug before Ami lead Haruka to the elevators.

'How've you been?' Ami asked pressing the button to the tenth floor.

'Just fine.' Haruka smiled. She followed Ami from the elevator to the locked room of Minako, Ami pulled a key card from her pocket and let Haruka in. Haruka wasn't sure it was possible but Minako seemed lovelier now than she had been three years earlier. Dressed in a tight orange dress, her long hair pulled back with a red bow. Her manager was sitting at a table, two security men flanked each side of the room and her manager's assistant was balancing papers demanding Minako's signature. Haruka cleared her throat and Minako stiffened. 'Leave.' She demanded. Each member of her entourage disappeared through a different exit. Haruka smiled.

'Such power.' She teased.

'It comes with success.' Minako said flatly. 'They'd jump from the window for my amusement if I requested.'

'Is that what I'm here for?' Haruka asked tossing her jacket on the chair vacated by Minako's manager. 'Your amusement?'

'Oh Haruka, don't be cruel.'

'Apologies Mina love, you called out of the blue. I'm curious.'

'Where did Eugeal go?' Minako asked making her way to the corner of her room, a small bar and fridge were stocked. She poured herself a drink and grabbed a bottle of water for Haruka.

'She moved to Australia.' Haruka said taking the bottle from Minako. She placed it on the table and closed the space between them wrapping her arms around Minako. 'I'm here for small talk?'

'I missed you.' Minako said finally meeting Haruka's gaze.

'Mmm. I doubt that.' Haruka said. 'How's Yaten?'

'Boring.'

'I saw you two were a couple. It's all over the magazines.'

'You don't read those.' Minako protested.

'Maybe I do.' Haruka laughed. 'Are they wrong?'

'No, Yaten and I are engaged.' Minako held out her hand, a large square diamond engagement ring anchored her finger.

'Eh!' Haruka mocked grabbing Minako's hand.

'I know.' Minako laughed. 'He asked me months ago but I kept refusing. Finally I said yes. But.' Minako paused.

'But you missed me.' Haruka sat, she took the lid off of her water and downed a draft.

'Don't make it sound like that Haruka!' Minako sighed padding across the room to the large window, she pulled the curtains open and gazed out. Haruka got comfortable. The silence became thick, Minako shrugged, turned to face Haruka and sighed heavy. 'I need a favor.' She said.

'From me?' Haruka mused.

Minako paced around the room. 'I'm going on tour in the fall, it's a great opportunity for me but there's an issue with the headlining artist.'

'What does that have to do with me?'

'The tour is held up because no one wants to work with this artist, she's pent up, angry and difficult.'

'You want me to sleep with her?' Haruka laughed.

'I'm serious Haruka, no one will accompany her.'

'And?'

'And you're the best pianist I know.' Minako's voice became small as she said these words. Haruka blushed, few people knew her musical talents.

'I can't.' Haruka said flatly. 'You'd have gotten further if you wanted me to sleep with her.'

'Come on Haruka, please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.'

'I can't.' she said again.

'Can't or won't?' Minako challenged.

'Both.' Haruka ran her hand through her hair. 'I race cars Mina, I ride bikes and get dirty. I don't dress up and play music.'

'But you do.' Minako challenged. 'Better than anyone I've heard.'

Haruka frowned, she knew Minako well enough to know this was serious. Minako didn't like to seem weak. 'Ask Yaten, he plays.'

'I can't, he's part of the tour.'

'Then you'll have to cancel Mina, I can't help you.' Haruka sighed. Tears formed in Minako's eyes and escaped down her cheek. Haruka's heart dropped.

'I can't cancel Haruka, I can't. I need this.' Slowly through sobs Minako explained her situation. 'A year ago I got a call from an ex, a girl I dated just after you she was mostly just a fling. It was fun, experimental and totally hushed. I didn't know that she'd filmed anything.' Minako pulled a tissue from the box next to the sofa and dabbed her eyes. 'She called just after the premiere of my movie, wanted to catch up, but I had already started seeing Yaten publicly so I had Ami get rid of her. That's when the threats started, she was staling me, she wanted money and would release the tapes if I didn't obey.' Minako took a deep breath and continued. 'At first it was a few thousand, then it was more. I had the police looking for her, a private investigator but no one could find her. Then it stopped, just like that.' Minako snapped her fingers. 'I felt free, Yaten was really supportive, he knew about my past understood that I was with him, loved him. But he wanted it kept quiet too, it didn't look good for his career to have a girlfriend with such a past. She tried calling me again two months ago, Ami blocked her calls and when she couldn't get through she released the tapes, pictures and private phone calls. Everything flooded the internet. My security has managed to keep it pretty quiet but it's there and people know. Since then I've been black listed.'

'I'm so sorry Mina.'

'Before the release I had three movies deals on my agenda but I've been pulled from all of them. I was supposed to work with an American producer on a new album but he's decided to go with another artist. The only people still willing to honor my contract is this tour, which won't happen if no pianist is found.

Haruka sighed. 'Who is the artist?'

'Her name is Michiru Kaioh.'

'The violinist?'

'Yes, she's written a concert.' Minako explained. 'She's asked for myself and the three lights to do the singing while she and the pianist provide the music.'

'I've heard her, she's amazing.'

'And a perfectionist, no one is good enough to play with her.'

'Even if I could Mina, what makes you think she's agree?'

'I don't know.' Minako tossed her hands in the air. 'You're brilliant, you're charming? You'd woo her Haruka, I know you. And you're an amazing pianist.' Haruka made a face.

'Look, I can't do it. But maybe I can help you find someone else.'

'Thank you.' Minako frowned.

'Are you going to the Ocean club on Friday?'

'Of course.'

'Isn't Yurrichio Animiko going to be there?' Minako shrugged. 'Isn't he a world famous pianist?'

'He is Haruka, but he already declined.

'Ah, but he owes me a favor.' Haruka smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Red carpet, flashing camera lights and security lined the entry to the Ocean club. The yearly gala was in full swing when Haruka's limo finally made it to the front doors. Security pulled open the door, Haruka stepped out to a furry of screams and cheers. She waved at the fans that surrounded the club, hoping for a glimpse of their favorite celebrity. Haruka posed for a picture.

Usage hadn't been prepared for the cameras or the glamour of the event, but Haruka had told her that accompanying her was part of her job. 'You're my assistant; you need to assist me.' She'd said with a laugh. Usagi's day hadn't started with her usual arrival at the Tenoh condo, instead an army of stylists arrived at her apartment, fashion designers arrived with dresses, caterers handed her cups of coffee and small bites of food while hair stylists combed and fasten her long yellow hair tight against her head. Usagi didn't typically wear a lot of make-up but tonight rouge covered her lips, dark black liner circled her eyes and the scent of flowers followed her. The dress she chose was tight against her body showing the curve of her breast and her hips, it hugged everywhere but flowed like water at her knee. The dress shimmered when the light hit it, she could barely walk in the heels but she knew she looked good. The security guard helped her out of the car and Haruka took her hand wrapping her arm around Usagi's waist. 'Ready?'

'Sure.' Usagi replied taking a deep breath and allowing Haruka to guide her into the party. They were stopped several times by the media.

'Who is your date tonight?' a reporter asked.

'Usagi Tskino.' Haruka answered plainly. The reporter nodded as if she knew Usagi's name. As they continued to walk Usagi stumbled, Haruka caught her and steadied her.

Usagi had never been to the Ocean club before, she's read about it in the tabloids and scheduled it into Haruka's calendar for her dinner dates with her father but never had Usagi dreamed she would be allowed inside. Typically the Ocean club was reserved for parties or private events, even when it was available to the public neither Usagi nor Mamoru could afford the prices. Haruka lifted a glass of champagne and handed it to Usagi. 'Mingle.' She smiled. 'Enjoy yourself. Just act like you're more important than anyone else and they'll treat you that way.'

'There are so many important people here.' Usagi hesitated.

'They're just people.' Haruka smiled.

Tucked away in the back corner of the Ocean club Minako sipped her third glass of champagne and avoided eye contact with anyone who walked by. Yaten was seated at the bar chatting with his fellow Three light members, laughing at something Taiki has said. Minako frowned.

'It's never good to see such a beauty looking so sad.' Haruka whispered into Minako's ear slipping up behind her. Minako turned to face Haruka, a slight smile across her lips.

'Haruka.'

'You should be the life of this party.'

'Probably. I'm just not in the mood to party.' Minako scanned the room. 'Yurrichio isn't here yet.'

'He'll show.' Haruka said. 'I've never seen him miss a party.'

'Can't you just agree to do it Haruka, please?' Minako begged again, her cheeks rosy from the drink.

'We've talked about this Mina.' Haruka warned.

'And we'll keep talking until they cancel the whole tour and my career is over.' Haruka rolled her eyes and took the seat across from Minako.

'I guess we will.'

The music began to slow as Haruka checked her watch, fear began to set in, it was late and the party would be winding down. Yurrichio it seemed would miss this party after all. Downing the last of her beer Haruka stood. 'Where are you going?' Minako asked her words slurred from the amount of liquor she'd consumed.

'To the ladies.' Haruka replied shortly. Yaten and the three lights had joined them earlier, he stroked Minako's back as Haruka slipped away from the table. Usagi had spent the night seated next to Seiya, trying to ignore his flirting as she sent message after message to Mamoru. The party would be a bust Haruka decided as she made her way across the room to the washrooms, dodging the remaining few reporters.

Pushing the door open she signed, her options for helping Minako were limited.

'I understand.' A song like voice echoed through the walls of the bathroom. 'Then we will have to cancel.' It continued. 'Without a pianist there is no show.' Haruka dropped her shoulders and peered around the corner her eyes locking with a set of aqua orbs fighting tears. 'I have to go.' The woman said before clicking her phone. 'Sorry.'

'My fault.' Haruka said raising her hands in defense. Haruka admired the beauty before her, long cream coloured legs, a flowing lavender dress cut just above the knee tied around the woman's slight waist, a deep v exposed ample cleavage and Haruka couldn't help but stare. She blushed. Letting her eyes wander back to the woman's. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the woman.

'Thank you.' She said dabbing her eyes with it. 'I'm not usually this emotional.' Haruka smiled nodding to the woman. She studied her new friend considering whether to make a move or not, her heart was beating fast, she licked her lips. The woman handed Haruka's handkerchief back and Haruka tucked it into her pocket before offering the beauty her hand. 'Haruka Tenoh.'

'Michiru Kaioh.' The woman replied shaking Haruka's hand.

As fast as Haruka's heart has been beating it stopped. It couldn't be. Haruka had pictured an elderly woman, grey hair, permanent scowl, certainly not the woman before her. 'The violinist?' Haruka confirmed her tone more accusing than questioning.

'Yes.' Michiru replied. 'I wouldn't expect famous race car driver to be a fan.' She added flatly.

'Right, sorry.' Haruka said realizing she'd been rude. 'But you've heard of me?'

'Of course.' Michiru said standing. She straighten her dress. 'It was lovely to meet you, I'm sorry for the state I'm in.' Michiru made her way around Haruka washed her hands, dried them and made her way out of the bathroom, leaving Haruka alone. Her mind racing, her body on fire Haruka used the bathroom, washed her hands and made her way back to the table where Minako sat with her head rested on Yaten's shoulder.

'Yurrichio didn't come.' She frowned.

'No.' Haruka agreed. She was only half listening. How had she never met Michiru before? She mused.

'I'm ruined.' Minako sighed. Yaten stroked her hair.

'What?'

'Ruined Haruka.' Yaten countered.

'Right.' Haruka nodded. 'I'll do it.' She decided.

'You will?' Minako exclaimed jumping up from the table, her surprised was accompanied by Yaten.

'I'll have to rearrange my schedule, but I can't let your career be ruined.' Haruka said.

'I will owe you my life.' Minako shrieked with joy tossing her arms around Haruka.

'I'm sure it'll work out for the both of us.'

It was well beyond midnight when Usagi arrived home, she sat at her kitchen table pouring over Haruka's planner; there would be a mountain of work to cancel if Michiru agreed to have Haruka play on the tour. Usagi sighed and stretched. She would leave that mess for the next day, Haruka had to audition first.

The auditorium was large and empty when Haruka arrived, her paparazzi had been lost somewhere three blocks back, she pulled into the parking garage and killed the engine of her Audi R8. Yaten, Taiki and Seiya were on the stage instruments in hand but they weren't playing. Instead they stood dumbfounded as Michiru berated them. 'You can't just prance around the stage Seiya, you have to focus.' It was Taiki who noticed Haruka first.

'Oh good, she's here.' He said interrupting Michiru.

'Who?'

'The pianist we told you about.'

'Right.' Michiru frowned, she glanced at Haruka and her frown deepen. 'You?' Haruka nodded, she didn't appreciate Michiru's tone. 'Don't you race cars?'

'I'm a master of many things.' Haruka grinned making her way to the piano. 'Is the music here?' she asked.

'Yes, it's there.' Michiru said. Haruka could tell Michiru wasn't impressed to see her. She glanced over the notes admiring the difficulty of the tune. No wonder so many had been dismissed, there were notes difficult to reach. Haruka wasn't worried, she moved her fingers along the keys warming them up. 'Whenever you're ready.' Michiru sighed. She was already impatient. Haruka hit the first note, then her fingers found the rhythm of the song and she played it with ease. A smile crept across Michiru's face as she watched her music come to life. 'Where did you learn to play?' she demanded once the song was complete.

'Just always have.' Haruka replied. 'Was that enough?'

'Yes.' Michiru gasped.

'Am I hired then?' Haruka cocked her eyebrow.

'Yes, fine.' Michiru balled a fist and made a face, she wasn't happy but what choice did she have? Without a pianist the show would be cancelled. 'We start rehearsals on Monday.' She said grabbing her violin case and disappearing behind the stage. Haruka pulled her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Usagi.

'You'll have to rearrange my schedule. I'm going to be joining this tour.'


	4. Chapter 4

'But she's not a pianist.' Michiru protested tossing her hands in the air. Ushydo frowned dabbing his cigar into the ashtray seated on his desk. Michiru had been in his office for over an hour hashing out the details of her tour, the addition of Haruka Tenoh. Ushydo had been thrilled at the announcement, the tour was set to already make him millions and with the addition of a star as big as Haruka it would likely double his pay. Michiru on the other hand wasn't sold.

'She's a huge star.' Ushydo said, again.

'What about her racing? Surly she'll be missing some.' Michiru paused searching for the term. 'Events?'

'Not likely, I've talked to her trainer and rearranged some of her endorsements. She'll have to hit the track likely once a week but with her talent for the sport she shouldn't suffer. And there aren't any races until the summer so we're just out of the season. She has the time to devote to this.' He paused took a long drag of his cigar and said 'Look Michiru, I know she isn't your first choice but there isn't anyone else, you fired them all or they refuse to audition. Without Haruka your show will be cancelled. She's your only hope.' 'You should be thrilled, you should be kissing her feet not in here trying to convince me to cancel. Don't forget you're getting a bad reputation for being a bitch, maybe Haruka's fan clubs can help shine a different glow on you too.' Michiru frowned deeper.

'Fine.' She said. She stood and showed herself out. Mimet was waiting at the front.

'I'm so excited.' Mimet gushed.

'I'm glad someone is.'

Usagi balanced a tray of coffee on top of the pile of music sent over by Michiru, she teetered as she climbed the stairs. She'd never been to this part of Haruka's condo before, she usually stayed in the kitchen or the living room. Haruka it turned out had a music room tucked away down the long hallway adjacent to her bedroom. A piano sat in the center of the room flanked by a drum set. Guitars lined the walls and a saxophone sat on a stand in the corner. Seiya strummed a guitar, Yaten and Taiki lounged on the chaise that sat in the opposite corner to the saxophone. Minako paced and Haruka stretched her fingers seated at the piano. 'I have coffee.' Usagi announced pushing the door open with her hip.

'Thanks Usagi.' Haruka beamed moving over to the door to relieve Usagi of the coffee tray. Haruka handed cups out as Usagi distributed the music. 'It really is beautiful work.' Haruka said her coffee cup rested against her lips as she drew in the scent of the rich blend.

'She's talent.' Taiki agreed.

'She's a bitch.' Seiya added. Haruka and Usagi shot him a look of displeasure. 'She is, no one would work with her because she fired them all. I was there, she yelled at them, made them feel awful. I mean sure they were missing notes but tell them, talk to them.'

'He has a point.' Minako sighed.

'It's not polite to speak about someone who isn't here to defend themselves.' Usagi said meekly. Haruka smiled.

'She's right.' Haruka said. 'Let's give Michiru the benefit of the doubt shall we?' The group nodded, pulling out their instruments they began working on the music. Haruka could appreciate why the other pianists had been fired, the music was intricate, detailed and difficult. She moved her pinky finger far along the keys just able to reach. Glad for her long digits.

'It definitely sounds better with you playing.' Minako announced. 'My throat is sore can we take a break?' she suggested after they'd been practicing for nearly two hours. Usagi clapped.

'It's so pretty.' She said.

'Imagine it with the violin.' Haruka added.

'I think we're in a good place to rehearse with Michiru.' Yaten suggested. Minako nodded slowly. 'Great, so tomorrow?'

'Haruka has a meeting in the morning but I could put a rehearsal in the afternoon calendar.' Usagi said.

'Sure, sounds good.'

Haruka killed the engine pushed the door open and pressed the lock button of her key fob, she was late. She hated to be late, someone with such speed should always be early, or at the very least on time. With the exception of the bedroom Haruka mused as she boarded the elevator. She checked her watch again and frowned, her endorsements had gone late, there was traffic she couldn't have planned on and the rehearsal hall wasn't anywhere near her usual stops. Excuses, all valid but she was still late. Stepping out of the elevator Haruka could hear the sound of Minako's voice, it was sharp and out of key, she was nervous. Haruka sighed, shrugging she hurried over to the piano and joined in.

'Nice of you to show up.' Michiru said not missing a note.

'Figured I'd grace you all with my presence.'

'If you're going to be late, it's likely better you don't show at all.'

'She's only a few minutes late Michiru.' Seiya defended.

'Sorry.' Haruka said glancing over to Seiya, shaking her head slightly at him. 'My morning ran late, it's not an excuse I realize. I will try to be more careful.' She added evenly. Michiru pulled her bow across the strings of her violin ending the song, Minako took a deep breath and let out the last note. Haruka frowned. Michiru sighed.

'Is it too difficult for you?' Michiru said plainly?

'No, of course not.' Minako replied.

'Fine, from the top then.' Michiru demanded. She rested her bow on her violin, Haruka moved the music around to the beginning and Minako took a deep breath. The sound of crashing stalled them. Haruka raised her eyebrow standing at the piano and gazing in the direction of the noise, Michiru released her violin from its tuck under her chin, Minako turned; everyone was now facing Usagi, who sat in the middle of fallen music stands.

'Hi.' She smiled.

'Ah, Usagi, good.' Haruka laughed striding over to her assistant, helping to pull her up.

'Sorry, I tripped.'

'I'm surrounded by morons.' Michiru muttered moving back to her mark on the stage.

'Sorry.' Usagi said again, leaning into Haruka who steadied her.

'Are you hurt?'

'No.'

'Good, maybe have a seat in the audience?' Haruka suggested. Usagi nodded she made her way across the stage and down into a seat pulling Haruka's planner out and powering up the cell phone.

Minako's voice cracked, Haruka's hands ached and Seiya could no longer stand, he lean against a stool strumming along with the music. Michiru however looked unfazed. 'Maybe we're done for the day?' Yaten suggested dropping his drum sticks. Michiru rolled her eyes. 'It's pretty late.'

'Fine.'

'Tomorrow then?' Taiki confirmed.

'Yes.'

'10?'

'If Haruka can make if for then.' Michiru sighed.

'She can.' Usagi announced adding the note to Haruka's planner. Usagi stretched, Seiya made his way down into the audience to chat with her, Yaten put his arm around Minako and Taiki busied himself reviewing the music. Michiru filed her violin into its case, and without a word to anyone disappeared behind the stage. Haruka stretched her back and turned to where Michiru had been standing. She shrugged. 'Ready to go Usagi?'

'Yup!'

'You know she has a boyfriend right Seiya?' Haruka added with a laugh.

'Boyfriend isn't a husband.' Seiya laughed. 'I still have a chance.'


	5. Chapter 5

Haruka's hands ached, her back ached and her head, ached. Minako's voice rasped when she spoke, Seiya and Taiki had blisters on their fingers from the guitar strings, Yaten's arms were stiff. Michiru it seemed was unaffected by the long hours of rehearsing. They'd been at it for nearly two months straight. Haruka was reaching her end, with her obligations to the track and the few endorsements she had agreed to support while doing the tour she was burning the candle at both ends. Soon they would be touring in promo of the event, the rehearsal time would be cut in half and Haruka was almost excited at the prospect. The first event was a cruise around the river, a five night experience that required the artists to mingle but not play or entertain. Haruka adjusted the bag she had slung over her shoulder, Usagi pulled the suitcase following behind as they boarded the ship. Haruka was the last to board, Usagi had written the times down wrong and the ship was readying to leave when they finally arrived in Haruka's room. 'Really, so sorry.' Usagi stammered again.

'Its fine Usagi, we made it.' Haruka laughed. 'Go find your room, I'm god here.' Usagi made her way out of the room, Haruka sighed and she rested on the edge of the bed rubbing her temples her eyes closed. There was a soft knock on her door, without opening her eyes she answered. 'Yea, come in.'

'You sound tired.' Michiru said stepping into the cabin. Her attitude hadn't warmed any.

'I'll never know how you're not.'

'We're required in the dining room in an hour.'

'Thanks.'

'I wasn't sure that moron of an assistant had your schedule right, I wanted you to know.'

'Again, thanks.' Haruka rubbed her temples harder. Michiru wore her down, her constant bad attitude was nearly more than Haruka could handle, but the blond was sure there was more to the violinist than her attitude suggested. Michiru turned and closed the door behind her. Haruka sighed heavy. How can someone so hot be so cold? She thought. Haruka shut her eyes setting the alarm on her phone for twenty minutes. When it went off she stepped into the shower, quickly freshened herself up and dressed in a pair of cream pants and a powder blue long blazer with a white collared shirt. She slipped into a pair of loafers and made her way into the dining room. Minako and Yaten we signing autographs, Seiya and Taiki were chatting to photographers and Michiru was seated at a table speaking to a reporter. The fans, photographers and reporters paused as Haruka made her way into the room, it became very quiet for a moment before she was bombarded with people. Bulbs flashes, fans held notepads begging for her signature and reporters held recording devices near her mouth. 'HARUKA! What made you join the tour?'

'Is this the end of your racing career?'

Haruka held her hands up. 'One at a time.' She said. 'No this isn't the end of my racing career, are you mad? I was just moved by the music that Michiru Kaioh has beautifully written, I had to join this tour.' Michiru, across the room blushed. 'Now there are plenty of days ahead of us, the boat has left the docks, lets relax and I promise to get to each of you before the end of our trip.' Michiru watched as Haruka expertly handled each photographer, she posed with purpose for each picture. No request was denied. The fans waited patiently forming a line, Haruka signed anything they asked for, posed for selfies and hugged or shook hands with each fan. The reporters were sent to Usagi who scheduled them into Haruka's planner spread out over the next four days. 'She gets a day to rest.' Usagi explained skipping the middle day of the planner. Meals were being brought into the dining room as the final fan took her picture with Haruka. Everyone made their way to their seats, Haruka taking the space next to Michiru.

'You're really good at that.' Michiru commented putting her napkin on her lap.

'My fans are really important to me.' Haruka explained. 'It's not easy being the only woman in a sport designed for men. My fans kept me going, kept me positive and demanded my acceptance into the league.'

'Impressive.'

'Not really, it's just about being decent.' Haruak's words bit Michiru inadvertently. Michiru frowned. 'Sorry, that wasn't meant to be an insult.'

'It's fine.' Michiru said. 'I know how I come across.'

'Then why don't you fix it?'

'Why bother?'

Michiru took a deep breath, the cool night air spilled into the lungs relaxing her. She was alone, just as she liked it. She walked along the balcony of the ship tracing her fingers across the polished wood railings. Softly she began to hum staring at the reflection of stars in the water.

'You have a lovely voice.' Startled Michiru jumped. She had been sure she was alone, the sound of Haruka's voice scared her. 'Sorry.' Haruka pulled herself up from the lounge chair she'd been resting on.

'It's fine, you just startled me.'

'I know, that's why I was apologizing.' Michiru rolled her eyes. Haruka sighed. 'You can relax.'

'I don't know what you mean.'

'Before you saw me here you were relaxed, humming, enjoying the night. Now you're tense.' Haruka stood, she made her way to Michiru gently she put her hand on the violinist shoulder. Michiru couldn't help but relax under Haruka's touch. It took Michiru aback, she wasn't used to people touching her.

'I'm not tense.' Michiru protested lightly.

'Scared I might see the real you?'

'What makes you think you haven't met the real me?'

'Call it intuition.' Haruka couldn't help herself, she lean closer to Michiru studying her face, the peak of the violinist's nose, the sea foam colour of her hair, the sadness set in her blue eyes. It was Michiru who closed the gap between them, Michiru's lips that touched Harukas, briefly. It was Michiru who blushed. Haruka smiled pulling Michiru closer to her.

'No.' Michiru said. Haruka stopped. Michiru turned and followed the railing back to the dining room, she made her way back to her room and slammed the door, her heart still racing.

Haruka touched her fingertips to her lips and smiled. 'Maybe I don't know you at all.' She muttered to herself. Haruka moved back to the lounge chair and lay down staring at the clear sky.

'You're a failure.' Michirus voice rang through the halls, the cruise ship had dedicated a small room for the group to rehearse but it wasn't sound proof and sound carried. Michiru balanced her bow clenched in her hand, rested on her hip. She was angry. 'A total complete waste of my time.'

'That's enough.' Haruka said, her voice stern and unwavering. Minako was on the verge of tears at the latest berating from Michiru.

'Is it? You're her knight are you?'

'If I have to be.'

'Teach her to sing then, because she's been missing the notes since we started.' Michiru pointed her bow at Minako. 'You're not a singer, you're a liar.' Haruka slammed the piano's key guard down causing a loud crashing sound. Minako disappeared into a fit of tears, running from the room followed by Yaten and Taiki.

'You're horrible.' Seiya said following his group behind Minako.

'We're done' Haruka said plainly.

'Done?' Michiru challenged. 'You're on contract.'

'Easily broken.' Haruka shrugged. 'I would think you would be more worried about yourself.' Michiru said nothing. She carried her violin to its case and put it away. 'Maybe I was wrong about you.' Haruka continued. 'Maybe I wanted you to be more, better, nicer.' 'Maybe because I'm attracted to you I wanted you to be worthy of me. You're not.' Michiru opened her mouth to speak but closed it. 'Shall we announce the cancellation at dinner tonight?'

'I'll take care of it.' Michiru said.

'You do that.' Haruka held her head low as she made her way to Minako's room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I hope you're enjoying the story so far : )

Three soft raps brought Haruka from her sleep, she groaned as she tossed a shirt over her head and pulled open the door to her cabin. 'What?' she demanded.

'I'm sorry to bother you.' Michiru said. 'Can I come in?' Haruka signed stepping away from the door letting Michiru in.

'To what do I owe this visit?' Haruka asked. Michiru surveyed the leggy blond, covered only by a t-shirt.

'Sorry to wake you.' She began. 'I was thinking about what you said and I'd like to apologize.'

'Which part of what I said resonated with you?' Haruka asked leaning against into the wall.

Michiru took a deep breath. 'This isn't easy for me.' She groaned bending into the chair across from Haruka. 'A lot of what you said.'

'More specifically?'

'Look, I don't want to cancel the tour.' Michiru said firmly. 'I want to apologize to Minako and to everyone and try to start over.' Haruka let out a laugh.

'I'm not sure that's going to be possible.' Michiru made a face.

'I know I've been awful.'

'You have.'

'You said you thought I could be more, better or kinder. I remember a time when I was.' Michiru's eyes darted around the room avoiding Haruka's gaze. 'I remember when I would spend my days writing music, happily alone in my own little world.

'I would write for hours, speaking to no one, totally sheltered. I guess I've forgotten how to be a decent human being.'

'I was always told to go after what I want, and I want this to be perfect. I've been so focused on things that don't sound just exact that I haven't thought about how I've come across or how hard everyone has been working.' Michiru focused on the floor. 'I don't know how to fix this Haruka, I was hoping you could help me.'

'Why should I?' Haruka challenged. 'Why should I do anything for you?'

'Please.' Michiru begged. 'I know why you joined the tour, you're so kind to help Minako with her little publicity problem. I need that kindness now.' Haruka sighed.

'I joined the tour for you.' She laughed. 'When I met you in the ladies room at the Ocean club I became enamored with your beauty, I wanted you. I figured if I joined the tour I could seduce you.' Michiru couldn't hide the surprised look on her face. 'You're beautiful Michiru, you must know that.'

'I.' Michiru was at a loss for words.

'So let's make a deal.' Haruka offered.

'Anything.' Michiru swallowed.

'I'll help you mend things with the others.'

'Yes.'

'For a kiss, a bit longer than last nights.' Haruka smiled at the blush that appeared on Michiru's cheek. Michiru stood, she closed the space between herself and Haruka.

'Is that all?' she confirmed.

'For now.' Haruka nodded slipping her arm around Michiru's waist. Michiru's lips were soft, gently caressing Haruka's. Velvety pillows of sweetness closing around Haruka's lips, tugging slightly. Haruka's body sprung to life. Michiru's tongue danced across Haruka's bottom lip, slipping into the warmth of her mouth, Haruka responded deliberately poking her tongue against Michiru's, stroking. Both women were breathing heavier as they parted.

Minako was pouting, nursing a cup of green tea. Haruka slipped into the booth next to her, wrapped her arm around her and rested her head on Minako's shoulder. 'Hello gorgeous.'

'You're in a good mood.' Minako sighed.

'Why not? Today is my day off, I'm surrounded by beautiful women my chances are good.'

'Two of those women aren't available Haruka, and the third is a witch.'

'I won't tell if you won't.' Haruka nuzzled Minako's neck gently wrapping her lips around Minako's ear lobe, remembering the blonde's affinity for the move.

'Haruka.' Minako giggled.

'Mina.' Haruka moaned. 'I'm teasing, promise.' She placed a kiss on Minako's neck just as Yaten made his way to the table.

'Flirting with my fiancé?' he asked.

'Can't help myself.' Haruka nodded.

'She told me about your two, said you were the most amazing sex she'd ever had.' Haruka beamed. 'Until me.' He added. Haruka frowned. Minako laughed.

'Ouch my pride.' Haruka sulked playfully. 'The best person won her heart Yaten, you're a good guy.'

'Where is the ice queen this morning?' Minako asked.

'Michiru? Probably crawling out of her hole.' Yaten mused.

'Is that what we're calling my room?' Haruka arched her eye brown grinning.

'Haruka.' Minako warned. 'You didn't?'

'Didn't what?' Michiru asked joining the table. No one replied, Haruka tapped the space next to her motioning for Michiru to sit, Michiru did not. 'I wanted to apologize.' She said. 'Minako I haven't been very kind to you and I'm sorry.' Minako shot a glance at Haruka, so was staring hungrily at Michiru.

'Haruka, you didn't.' Minako repeated.

'I didn't.' Haruka affirmed.

'Didn't what?' Michiru demanded.

'Apology accepted Michiru, thank you.' Minako said slowly. Seiya, Taiki and Usagi arrived laughing, all staring at Usagi's phone. 'What's that?'

'Usagi's boyfriend sent her a video of their cat. It's hilarious.' Seiya explained. Clearing his throat he straighten his face. 'Morning Michiru.'

'Michiru was just apologizing for being terrible.' Yaten explained.

'Was she?' Taiki asked. 'What brought on this change of heart?'

'Sex with Haruka apparently.' Yaten said.

'Don't look at me, I'm good but no one is that good.' Haruka laughed. Michiru frowned.

'Whatever the cause, let's move forward shall we?' Minako suggested.

'Excellent idea Minako.' Michiru agreed.

'Did you?' Minako asked pulling Haruka into her cabin.

'Does it matter?' Haruka arched her eyebrow resting her hands on either side of Minako looking down at her.

'Haruka.'

'I didn't have sex with her.' Haruka affirmed. 'I will though.'

'How can you find her attractive after she's been so horrible?'

'The heart wants what it wants.'

'I'm not sure it's your heart doing the thinking here Haruka.'

'Maybe not.' Haruka agreed. 'She apologized didn't she? She was really nice at today's rehearsal, why are you complaining?' Minako slipped out from Haruka's arms, flopping onto her bed.

'I don't want you to get hurt.'

'I'm a big girl Mina, I'll be fine.' Haruka folded her arms across her chest. 'I'd say you were jealous but that couldn't be it.'

'Maybe a little.' Minako sighed. 'Spending all this time with you reminds me what we had.'

'What you should have with Yaten, your fiancé.' Haruka said.

'Right.' Minako frowned.

'But he's boring.'

'He is.'

'And I'm exciting.'

'You are.'

'Mina.' Haruka groaned. 'Don't be a tease, you're better than that. What happened to the woman who left me naked in a hotel room?'

'I don't know.' Minako tossed her hand in the air in frustration. 'Maybe I made a mistake."

'Bit late for that discovery.' Haruka sighed.

'Is it?' Minako stood, she made her way back to Haruka, slipping her arms around the taller blond. Haruka dipped her head her lips close to Minako's. 'No one would know.'

'Hmm.' Haruka moved her lips slightly further from Minako. 'I'm not about to be the other woman.' She said. Minako pouted. 'I'll chalk this up to heighten emotion, you're not thinking straight.'

'Think what you want.' Minako sighed. 'Lock the door behind you will you, I'll need some alone time.' Haruka grinned, closing and locking the door as she left Minako.


	7. Chapter 7

The stage had been set hours ago, the three lights had wowed, Minako had been a star but the crowd still cheered loudest for Haruka. Michiru didn't care, she sat dangling her legs off the end of the stage thrilled. Her show had been a success, the critics would have nothing but praise, the fans begged for more. Three nights were sold out, and with all of the rehearsals done and stress relieved there was nothing left but silence. Michiru sighed she threated her fingers through her hair resting her head in her hands. It was over, through her joy a frown found its way to her lips. No more late nights drinking coffee and making changes to the set with Minako and the three lights, and Haruka. No more Haruka. She'd been true to her word, one kiss and Haruka helped to smooth things over with everyone. The joke was still running that they'd had sex, not that Michiru minded. Haruka disputed it but not heavily. Michiru wondered what it would be like to make love to the racer.

'You were amazing.' Haruka's voice broke through the silence and shook Michiru from her thoughts. 'Didn't mean to startle you.'

'No it's fine, sorry I thought everyone had gone.'

'They're all partying at Seiya's.' Haruka explained. 'I got bored.'

'Tired of Minako throwing herself at you and the glares from Yaten.' Minako hadn't been subtle, she began telling anyone who would listen about the few weeks she spent as Haruka's lover, how Haruka could touch a woman and make her forget her own name. Yaten was getting tired of it. His attitude shifted, no longer the supportive fiancé, he became possessive. 'Calm down Yaten, I'm your fiancé, I was just her toy.' She'd accused one night, offending Haruka. 'Never my toy Mina love.'

'Something like that.' Haruka laughed. 'Maybe I was missing you?' Michiru blushed.

'Am I so lucky?' Haruka sat next to Michiru dangling one leg off the stage, the other tucked under her, facing the violinist. Haruka tucked a piece of Michiru's hair behind her ear, sending shivers down Michiru's back.

'Are you not?'

'I have nothing to pay you in kisses for.'

Haruka leaned into Michiru brushing her lips against Michiru's. 'Can't I have them for free?'

'You can have whatever you'd like.' Michiru breathed.

'Anything?' Haruka purred raising her eye brow, testing Michiru.

'Mmhmm.' Michiru nodded.

'Well, let's grab some food then.' Haruka stood pulling Michiru up with her. 'I am starving.' Michiru grunted but follow Haruka to her car. 'What do you feel like?' she asked opening the door for Michiru who shrugged her answer. 'Perfect, I know the best all night pizza place you've got to try.'

'What makes you think I haven't?' Michiru challenged pulling her seatbelt over her waist. Haruka laughed.

'You haven't.' she said confidently. To say Haruka drove to the pizza place would be an injustice to driving, she flew the Audi R8 from the stadium through the streets of Juban reaching speeds that could barely register on the cars speedometer. Michiru held on. Haruka had been correct, Michiru wondered if she'd ever even been to this neighborhood.

'You got me, I haven't.' she said.

'Not exactly you're kind of spot.' Haruka smiled she held the door for Michiru who turned her nose up at the un-kept dining room of the restaurant. 'You don't eat here.' Haruka laughed. 'The usual Shingo.' Haruka announced to the man behind the counter. He produced a large square box and Haruka tossed him a wad of cash.

'Is it that expensive here?' Michiru asked.

'Nah, I like to tip well. I can and I know they need it.' Haruka waved at the pizza man and lead Michiru out and up a set of stairs. 'One of my favorite views.' Haruka said. Michiru could understand why. The neighborhood wasn't pleasant but it did have a perfect view of the water. Haruka pulled a napkin from the box and handed Michiru a greasy piece of pizza. 'Don't tell anyone.' Haruka smiled taking a large bite.

'They wouldn't believe me if I did.' Michiru laughed taking a small bite. Haruka pulled a face. 'What?'

'I don't think I've ever heard you laugh.' Michiru blushed, she tried to consider a time that she would have laughed and came up empty. 'It's pretty.'

'Thank you.' Michiru said biting into her slice. 'Thank you really Haruka, for everything.'

'My pleasure.' Haruka smiled. 'Well, not totally but that can be fixed.'

'You're a tease.' Michiru said firmly.

'Am I?' Haruka challenge.

'Mm.' Michiru nodded chewing. 'You teased poor Minako, you tease Usagi, me.'

'What makes you think I'm teasing you?' Haruka moved closer to Michiru.

'History.' Michiru announced wiping pizza sauce from her mouth. 'You like to get us all flustered because you're gorgeous and everyone knows you're a stud in the bedroom, at least those are the rumors.'

'They're all true.'

'Fine, everyone knows you're a stud in the bedroom. So we're all flustered, blushing and left wanting.'

'Well.' Haruka feigned insult putting a hand to her chest and her arm over her forehead. 'I have never been so insulted.' Michiru laughed.

'It's true Haruka and you know it.'

'Maybe.' Haruka shrugged taking another piece of pizza.

'It's not very nice.' Michiru pulled her knees up to her chest. 'Taunting us.'

'Maybe you're taunting me? It's hard being surrounded by so many beautiful women.'

'So many.' Michiru nodded.

'All wanting me.'

'Wanting.'

'It's always physical. I'm good in bed. Amazing with my hands. Creative with my mouth but no one wants to know the real me.' Haruka was still teasing but Michiru sensed some truth to her words.

'How trying.'

'You have no idea.' Haruka wiped her mouth and tossed her napkin into the open pizza box. 'Best ever right?'

'Best ever.' Michiru nodded not only meaning the pizza. They sat together watching the stars, breathing the cool night air, silent. 'I'm cool.' Michiru announced after nearly an hour had passed.

'Shall I take you home?' Haruka offered.

'I don't live close.' Michiru frowned looking around.

'I drive fast.'

'You do.' Michiru shook her head.

'I don't live that far.' Haruka offered. 'I have a spare room.'

'I'd like that if it's not too troubling.' Haruka smiled.

'Trying to get into my bed Michiru?'

'You have no idea.' Michiru said nudging Haruka in the ribs.

Haruka's condo was vast, clean and boasted 360 views. Michiru wondered why the racer would want to watch the stars on top of an apartment in a sketchy neighborhood when she had views like this at her own apartment. 'This is the living room, kitchen and dining area.' Haruka said pointing around the main floor of her place. 'Up here is where the magic happens.'

'Only up there?' Michiru said with a laugh.

'Maybe here, or there.' Haruka pointed to her couch and her kitchen table. 'But only on occasion.' Michiru followed her up the stairs, the first bedroom was Haruka's master, next to it a large guest bathroom, then a spare bedroom and at the end of the hall a music room. 'There are some towels, pj's and whatever else you might need in the bedroom.'

'I could use a shower.'

'Feel free.' Haruka motioned to the bathroom. Michiru closed the door behind her, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Haruka made her way into her bedroom, her mind racing. 'What is happening?' she said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka lay in bed, listening to the water run in the shower. She held her breath a little when it turned off. 'What the hell am I doing?' she asked herself. She heard the bathroom door open, heard Michiru in the guest room. Imagined her drying drops of whatever from her cream coloured legs, her arms, her breasts. Haruka exhaled.

'I'm not sure if I was clear.' Michiru said standing, naked, in Haruka's door frame. 'I'd like to have sex with you.' She clarified, her face tinted pink. Haruka held her composure as she walked from the bed to Michiru in the doorway her eyes focused on Michiru's face.

'I'd say it was pretty clear.' Haruka said dropping her lips to Michiru's. Haruka brushed her hand through Michiru's hair running it down her arm and taking her hand, leading her to Haruka's bed. Haruka rested her knees over Michiru bending to rest her lips against the violinist jaw; her neck then down her shoulder twirling her tongue against Michiru's perked nipple. Michiru moaned arching her back toward Haruka threading her fingers through Haruka's blond hair. Haruka trailed her fingers across Michiru's abdomen, pushing her thighs wider as she found the dampness between. Haruka kissed the same trail her fingers took lingering to inhale the scent of want from Michiru before burying her face into her wet center. Haruka teases and sucked bringing Michiru to the edge of ecstasy, Michiru lifted her hips, bucking in pleasure. Haruka slipped her fingers into Michiru's core sending her into waves of orgasm. Gently Haruka kissed Michiru's inner thigh resting her head against the other. 'You really are amazing at that.' Michiru panted. Haruka smiled. She made her way up the length of Michiru pulling her close. Michiru rested against Haruka's shoulder tracing figure 8's along Haruka's abdomen. 'Thank you.'

'Totally my pleasure.' Haruka smiled raising her eyebrows. Michiru pressed her lips into Haruka's flesh.

'It will be.' Michiru said kissing along Haruka's jaw, she pulled the sports bra Haukra wore up exposing the racers breasts, Michiru took one taught nipple into her mouth slipping her hand under the waistband of her panties. Haruka was wet, this made Michiru happy. Gently she massaged Haruka's clit until the racer was panting, arching her back at the sensations. Michiru pulled herself from Haruka's breast she tugged the panties down to Haruka's knees and pressed her mouth against Haruka's tingling center. The warmth of Michiru tongue caused Haruka to moan in pleasure. Michiru slipped her fingers into Haruka her tongue mimicking the same rhythm her fingers followed. She played Haruka like her violin brining the racer to orgasm with expert strokes. Haruka pulled her bra over her head and slid her panties the rest of the way down her legs, laying naked with Michiru. Michiru rested her head against Haruka's shoulder, her fingers dancing across Haruka's hip. 'I don't think I've ever felt this relaxed.'

'You're wound so tight.' Haruka mused.

'It's how I've always been. My family was very strict. It was school, then lessons, paint and piano. I wasn't given a moment to myself. Stand up straight, no talking back. Children should be seen and not heard and not seen if it can be helped.' Michiru frowned. 'They were good parents but they expected a lot. When I was thirteen my father took a job in Sweden. I had obligations so they left me here.'

'Alone?'

'I had a nanny but mostly I was alone. I became focused on proving to them that I could manage on my own. I was driven to get my music out there, finish my concert. Sell it. When I made it in America I was sure they'd be proud but my father believes American's are fools so he wasn't impressed. Nothing was good enough for him and I guess nothing became good enough for me.' Michiru paused. 'Until I met you.'

'I'm flattered.' Haruka grinned.

'You know you're amazing Haruka.'

'I do, but it's different with you.' Haruka explained. 'I don't know what it is but you're not like any other girl Michiru.

'I knew I had to be with you the second I saw you. You looked so sad and I wanted to make it better. I'd never felt that way before.'

'I was speaking to my father.' Michiru said.

'When I interrupted your bathroom party?' Haruka smiled trying to lighten the mood.

'Yes that.' Michiru laughed. 'When Ushydo said you were going to join the tour I protested, I didn't want your publicity.'

'I don't blame you.'

'I wanted to cancel but then I would have been a failure. And that wasn't an option.'

'Well, aren't you glad that you toughed it out.' Haruka laughed pulling Michiru closer.

'Very.' Michiru nodded stifling a yawn.

Haruka twitched, morning had found its way into her bedroom and someone was drooling on her arm. Her hand had fallen asleep, pins and needles tingling as she moved her fingers. Michiru. She smiled remembering. Michiru groaned in her sleep, Haruka trying to be a gentle as possible turned Michiru onto the bed and slipped across the floor to the bathroom. Haruka wasn't used to her conquests still being around when she woke up, strangely she didn't mind waking to Michiru. Haruka admired her face in the mirror, a smirk crossed her lips. 'What are you doing Tenoh?' she asked herself.

'Apparently talking to yourself.' Came the reply from the bathroom doorframe. 'Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt, may I?' Michiru nodded to the toilet and Haruka stepped out of the way. 'I'll be out of your hair in a few minutes.' Haruka frowned, the truth was she didn't want Michiru gone.

'Or stay.'

'Not your M.O.' Michiru pointed out. She wiped, flushed and washed her hands.

'You're not like my usual girls.' Haruka said pushing a piece of aqua hair behind Michiru's ear. 'You're trouble.'

'Trouble?'

'Big trouble.' Haruka pulled Michiru close kissing her. Michiru stepped back, pivoting on her heel she turned from Haruka.

'Sorry to ruin your fun but I have an interview about the concert this morning and then a lunch meeting with Ushydo.' Michiru announced. Haruka hung her head, frowning. 'I could pop by later if you wanted?'

'I'm not sure.' Haruka said. 'Should we pursue this, Michiru, really?'

'Scared you'll fall madly in love with me?'

'Maybe.' Michiru strode naked back to Haruka, gently caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her lips.

'How about we see how things go, we're all wrong for each other Haurka, maybe that's what's right about this?'

'I'll be hitting the track soon, our schedules won't match up.'

'And you'll have women throwing themselves at you.'

'I will.' Haruka agreed.

'All those half-wits who'll let you do as you please but will they do for you what you do for them?' Michiru challenged. Haruka cocked her eyebrow. 'Let's just agree to have dinner tonight.'

'I can agree to that.' Haruka watched Michiru slip back into the dress she wore the night before, she held the door for her as she left the condo. Haruka watched from her window as the tiny figure of Michiru climbed into a cab and resting her head against the cool glass watched as the cab drove away. 'Big trouble.' Haruka frowned.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight weeks, it had been eight weeks since Haruka held Michiru, kissed her gently and put her into a cab. They would text, they would call but they wouldn't see each other. Michiru's concert had been picked up on Europe. Minako was headlining and a UK band was touring for the Three lights. Taiki, Seiya and Yaten were touring in America, a concert that had been on their schedule for over a year. Minako held a press conference announcing that she and Yaten were expecting and that their wedding would be held in the summer, once the baby was born and they were both schedule free.

Usagi handed Haruka her coffee, wiping the drops of brown liquid she'd spilled over her pants. 'You have a meeting at three with Ushydo, and.'

'And?' Haruka pressed, she was aggravated today.

'Sorry Haruka, I know you have an appointment tonight but I didn't write the details. Just the Ocean club.' Haruka rolled her eyes, Usagi had been better, she'd been nearly great but she still wasn't perfect. Haruka took a deep breath, downed a long sip of coffee.

'Its fine, what time?'

'Six.' Usagi bit her lip and twisted her hands together.

'Is that all?' Haruka sighed noting the change in her assistant.

'I was wondering if you'd heard from Michiru?' Usagi asked. 'You're usually in a good mood after you've talked to her.' Haruka sighed heavier.

'No.'

'How long is she in Europe?'

'Until the fall.'

'That's a long time.'

'It is, is that all Usagi?' Usagi blushed at the harsh tone in Haruka's voice.

'Yes.'

'Fine, take the rest of the day off.' Usagi nodded, she packed Haruka's planner into her tote bag and made her way out of the condo. Haruka glanced at the clock, she had hours before her meeting with Ushydo. Frowning she made her way up to the music room, sitting at the piano she began playing the music Michiru had written. 'I think you might be killing me.' Haruka said softly. 'Living here, without you, without.' She paused. Sighed. 'My heart.' Rested against the bench next to her, her cell phone pinged with a message.

 _M: Busy?_

 _H: No, just killing time before a meeting. You?_

 _M: Bed, remember the time change._

 _H: I might miss you._

 _M: Really?_

 _H: Maybe I love you._

Haruka wrote, then deleted.

 _H: Maybe._

She typed.

 _M: I'm planning a visit._

 _H: When?_

 _M: A week, I'll let Usagi know so we can schedule a night._

 _H: Fine._

Haruka wanted to be excited but the idea of seeing Michiru and not being able to keep her hurt.

 _M: You seem upset?_

 _H: What are we doing?_

Haruka felt like a child texting her feeling to Michiru, this wasn't how she did things, she was direct, spoke here mind. She didn't text. Her phone buzzed in her hand, Michiru was calling. 'What are we doing?' Haruka said into the speaker.

'I don't know.' Michiru replied. She sounded just as tired and defeated at Haruka. 'I really felt like we might have something.' She continued. 'Now with me so far away I'm not sure.'

'Maybe we should put things on hold until we can really be together.'

'What if that doesn't happen?'

'Maybe it's not meant to be.' Haruka said the words but didn't believe them. She knew she wouldn't find anyone like Michiru. Knew in her soul that Michiru was the one she wanted.

'Haruka, you don't believe that.' Michiru countered.

'I don't.' Haruka agreed. 'I think I might love you.' She said aloud, unable to delete the word now out in the open.

'Finally.' Michiru sighed.

'Michiru.' Haruka warned.

'I love you too Haruka. It's impossible being here without you. What choice do we have? You've got three races next month and I'm booked with this tour.'

'It's the wrong time.' Haruka frowned.

'You're right.' Michiru agreed. 'So what do we do?'

'Wait?' Haruka suggested. 'Wait for me?'

'Will you wait for me? Can you honestly say you won't be swayed by the girls throwing themselves at you? No one offers me their breast to sign, I'm never as tempted as you are.'

'For you.'

'Sure, for a while the idea of me frowning at you will quell the want, but it won't last. Haruka you have needs that I won't be able to satisfy so far away. '

'So what are you saying?'

'I love you Haruka Tenoh, but I think we need to wait. See if those feelings are still there when we can actually entertain them.' Haruka could hear the pain in Michiru's voice, could tell the words were hard to say. 'I'll ignore every story about you and whoever you're hooking up with. I'll pretend that you're waiting for me. But you can't.'

'I could.'

'I don't want you to.' Michiru said flatly. 'Live your life Haurka, don't think about me, about us.'

'I don't.' she was cut off by Michiru.

'I'll call you when I'm free. Until then, you won't hear from me.' The receiver cut out and Michiru was gone. Haruka looked at her phone, a tear traced down her cheek. Michiru was right, they were in an impossible situation. Haruka sighed. She glanced at the clock and pulled herself from the piano making her way to her car, choosing the Ferrari she sped through the streets to Ushydo's office.

Mimet still enjoyed watching Haruka step off the elevator, she enjoyed the scent of her cologne as it followed her through the office and lingered just long enough. 'Afternoon Haruka.' She beamed leaning over her desk.

'Mimet.' Haruka greeted. She was in no mood today, no mood at all. But Mimet was always sweet and she wasn't about to take her troubles out on the poor receptionist. 'Is he ready for me?'

'He is, shall I bring you some tea? You look tired.'

'Nah, I'm fine. Thanks.' Haruka closed the door behind her as she made her way into the leather chair across from Ushydo's desk. Mimet wondered what it would be like to kiss the racer, to be in her embrace. She grabbed her gossip magazine and flipped through to where Haruka stood her arm around Michiru. 'The latest idol couple.' The headline read. Mimet grinned, if she couldn't have Haruka she was gland Michiru did. Mimet immersed herself in the article. A source had confirmed the race car driver and violinist had fallen for each other during their Musical hearts concert tour. The recent concert written by Michiru Kaioh. Neither Haruka nor Michiru would confirm or deny the rumors of their affair but they seemed pretty cozy at the Ocean club three days before Kaioh was set to travel out of Japan for the European release of her musical. 'That's fine Ushydo, just confirm with Usagi.' Mimet turned as Haruka covered the few paces to her desk. 'Still reading that trash are you?'

'Yes.' Mimet blushed. 'I'm so happy for you and Miss Kaioh.'

'There is no me and Miss Kaioh.' Haruka frowned.

'But.'

'Sorry Mimet, sometimes rumors are just rumors.' Haruka shrugged. She showed herself to the elevator and pressed lobby. And sometimes people have their heart broken. She mused.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Congratulations you made it to the end : ) I considered writing more, but this is really the ending I feel this story deserved. If you liked it thank my wife. Enjoy

Rei was stuck, her hands were asleep and her shoulders protested their position. She tried to wiggle out of the ties but couldn't quiet reach. 'Haruka.' She said her voice just above a whisper, wanting to wake the sleeping figure next to her but not surprise her. She sighed, raised her voice a bit and tried again. 'Haruka?' Haruka groaned, she turned and repositioned herself falling back to sleep. Rei sighed. She was stuck.

Michiru paused, had she heard something? She lingered on the bottom stair of Haruka's condo for a moment before continuing up the stairs. She was going to surprise Haruka, going to spread kisses over the racers body, bring her to orgasm and confess that she wasn't able to stay away. That she was back, forever. Michiru slowly turned the handle of Haruka's bedroom pushed the door open and locked eyes with a naked, tied up, raven haired beauty. 'Oh, hello.'

Rei's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She recognized Michiru instantly, remembered what the papers had said about her and Haruka's relationship. She bit her lip. 'Help?' Michiru laughed crossed the room and pull the tie freeing Rei's hands. 'God thanks.' Rei smiled.

'Been there a while?' Michiru mused, pangs of jealousy hit her but she pushed them away. That was the deal. They were free.

'About an hour, she fell asleep and I couldn't wake her.' Rei shimmied off the bed, she grabbed the pair of shorts she'd been wearing, the tank top and sandals that were spread over the floor and disappeared into the bathroom, returning dressed, her long black hair braided. 'I should go.' She announced pointing at the door.

'I'll tell her you said goodbye.' Michiru nodded. Rei gave a thumbs up before making her way from the bedroom. Michiru waited to hear the front door close before she pressed her lips against Haruka's sleeping mouth.

'Mmm, you know the deal Rei.' Haruka sighed.

'She certainly did.' Michiru replied. Haruka's eyes opened wide, she gazed at Michiru in surprise. 'You left the poor thing tied to the bed. She couldn't have left without your help.' Michiru scolded.

'Michiru?'

'I hope she didn't wear you out.' Michiru grinned.

'What?' Haruka lifted herself up. 'How did you get here?'

'The door wasn't locked.' Michiru said she tugged her dress over her head and pulled the comforter over her body resting her head on her hand tucking her elbow into the warmth of the pillow Rei had been laying on. 'She was lovely.'

'Rei?'

'I suppose, if that's who I untied.'

'She's just a fling.' Haruka reasoned.

'You're free to do as you please Haruka, or who you please.' Michiru fingered the ties tied above her. 'These look fun.' She added.

'What are you doing here?' Haruka asked. 'Am I dreaming?'

'Would we be talking if you were?'

'Point made.' Haruka smiled.

'I missed you Haruka.' Michiru said. 'I missed you so much I couldn't play.' She frowned.

'Oh really?'

'I was hoping you'd maybe consider having me.' Michiru suggested.

'Well you are naked in my bed.' Haruka said.

'I meant a bit more than that.'

'So did I.' Haruka leaned across the space between her and Michiru, crashing her lips against Michiru's wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. 'I already told you I loved you, how many people do you think I've said that to?'

'Knowing you, just one?'

Haruka replaced her lips against Michiru's and muttered. 'Just you.'


End file.
